Outtakes
Em alguns de seus filmes, a Pixar adicionou uma variedade de saídas hilariantes aos créditos finais. Alguns eram na maioria dos personagens esquecendo suas falas, cometendo um erro ou apenas sendo tolos. As saídas poderiam ser vistas durante os créditos finais do filme, enquanto outras eram um recurso especial em um DVD ou Blu-ray. Toy Story: Os Rivais Embora este filme não tenha resultado no final, a edição de colecionador de três discos: The Ultimate Toy Box apresentava um segmento chamado "Render Bugs", que eram erros acidentais de animação na produção do filme. Estes são alguns exemplos das imagens mostradas: * Na cena em que Buzz mira Woody com seu "laser", os movimentos das pernas de Buzz não são animados quando a cena é renderizada, dando o efeito de que Buzz está flutuando pela cama. * O Buzz é feito com as órbitas vazias, e seus olhos flutuam livremente na parte inferior do capacete. Observe que, embora o rosto e os olhos do Buzz não estejam conctados, a animação deles está sincronizada. * A mão de Andy é acidentalmente substituída pela cabeça de Rex. Observe que os olhos e os dentes de Rex permanecem - presos a uma mão humana. * Na cena do posto de gasolina, as pernas de Woody foram acidentalmente renderizadas para o lado do personagem, em vez de para baixo. * Na cena em que Buzz remove o decalque do braço desconectado, o braço recebeu uma posição incorreta, por isso flutua no ar ao seu redor. * Na cena final do filme com Buzz e Woody, o corpo de Woody ficou torto e fora de sincronia com seu esqueleto "substituto". * Na cena em que Woody se alegra com a derrota de Sid, o corpo de Woody fica fora de sincronia com seu esqueleto "substituto". Uma Vida de Insecto Este foi o primeiro filme a ter superações: * Hopper está dizendo: "Você está dizendo que eu sou idiota? Eu pareço idiota para você?", Mas Atta repentinamente começa a rir, então eles tentam novamente terminar com a primeira dessas perguntas e ela ainda está rindo ( incapaz de responder "Não"). Na terceira vez, terminando novamente com a primeira pergunta, Atta diz: "Sim!" com mais risadas. Hopper está chateado e diz: "Esta é a décima quinta tomada. Não posso trabalhar assim. Estarei no meu trailer". Atta então diz: "Eu preciso de um descanso". * Rosie está dizendo a Flik que eles não estão lutando contra gafanhotos, mas é interrompida pelo som de alguém martelando fora da tela, então ela pede que parem. A campainha toca e Slim pergunta se eles podem vê-lo na foto. * Flik pega um pedaço de dente de leão e grita a frase de efeito de Buzz Lightyear: "Para o infinito e além!" A equipe começa a rir e Flik pede desculpas, dizendo que ele não resistiu. Ele então cuidadosamente coloca o pedaço de dente de volta e diz: "Vamos de verdade" e pede desculpas novamente. * Molt está perguntando a Hopper por que eles deveriam voltar para Ant Island, e Hopper pula e se move em sua direção, mas quando Molt está se afastando de seu irmão, ele acidentalmente derruba a câmera e pede desculpas. * Quando Flik e Atta juntam suas antenas, elas acabam ficando amarradas. Flik então tenta desesperadamente desamarrá-lo com Atta gritando de dor. * Flora está flertando com outra formiga no set, que acaba sendo um recorte de papelão quando ela o derruba. Ela pede desculpas e diz à equipe para colocá-lo em seu carro. * Atta está atendendo ao pedido de Flik para procurar insetos guerreiros quando ela cai do estande da Câmara do Conselho, com todos rindo. * Slim faz a cena com Hopper depois de espremer suco de frutas nos olhos. Ele então começa a gritar que o suco está nos seus olhos e que ele está com muita dor. Hopper ri e Slim sai, exigindo que a equipe pare a câmera. * Aphie urina no colo da rainha. Flik e a equipe estão rindo enquanto ela pede uma toalha. * Thumper ruge para Dot, mas de repente quebra o caráter e as vozes que ele não sente que está parecendo assustador. Ele então sugere ensaboar um monte de saliva e pede a John Lasseter para outra tomada. * P.T. Flea bate no rosto contra a lente da câmera enquanto explica o ato da Morte Flamejante. Os outros foram adicionados algumas semanas após o lançamento do filme: * Slim tenta avisar Francis sobre a chegada das moscas do circo, mas começa a rir porque Francis tem algo preso no nariz, o que faz com que os outros também riam fora da tela. Francis se vira para revelar um galho no nariz. Todo mundo ri histericamente. * Soil está fazendo sua cena com o Dr. Flora, que acidentalmente diz "Princesa Abba" em vez de "Princesa Atta". Ela ri com o Sr. Soil rindo enquanto balança a cabeça, divertida, e Woody, como a segunda câmera assistente, aparece com uma ripa de filme de cabeça para baixo para terminar a cena. * Os Circus Bugs estão pousando e Heimlich, que está sendo mantido por Dim, enfia o rosto na lente da câmera. * Hopper está ameaçando Molt quando, de repente, Molt pede desculpas por não ter dito sua fala, porque Hopper parecia engraçado para ele, e pede outra tentativa. Na segunda vez, Molt ri e pede desculpas novamente, dizendo que Hopper o fez rir e promete acertar desta vez. Na terceira vez, ele ainda acaba rindo enquanto Hopper geme de frustração. * Tuck e Roll estão fazendo sua cena de acrobata que dá um pouco de errado com os dois caindo, e os dois riem. Na segunda vez, eles fazem isso de novo com Roll pousando na cabeça e nas costas. Na terceira vez, Roll sobe no ar e não desce novamente enquanto Tuck olha em volta para ele. * Slim engole um inseto enquanto voa com Francis. Ele engasga e Francis ri. * Quando Flik e Dot estão fazendo a cena inicial, Dot esquece sua frase: "É uma pedra". * Heimlich está prestes a ser comido pelo pássaro, quando se decompõe, revelando ser um grande animatrônico. Heimlich então pergunta se eles podem descansar para o almoço. * Rosie está com Deita e Rola, que tem um concurso de arrotos. De repente, Roll peida e Rosie pede que parem. Ela então vai embora, pedindo sua agente Cindy no telefone, enquanto os dois insetos riem. * Heimlich está comendo todas as folhas que pode quando de repente cai do aperto de Dim. Toy Story 2: Em Busca de Woody Este foi o segundo filme, assim como o único filme de Toy Story, a ter superações: Antes do Sr. e Sra. Potato Head segmento 1: * Quando Woody se senta na fita marrom no apartamento de Al, ele acidentalmente fica com as costas presas no buraco, o que faz a equipe rir da tela. Depois de tentar sair, Woody começa a rir também, perguntando: "Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor?" e continua rindo histericamente enquanto tenta andar com ele ainda preso a ele. * Quando a turma, incluindo o Utility Belt Buzz, tenta usar a cabeça de Rex como um aríete, a ventilação do ar condicionado ainda está presa e eles colidem com ela. Rex então grita de dor, "Ow!" * No corredor do Buzz Lightyear no Al's Toy Barn, uma das figuras de ação do Buzz Lightyear arrota acidentalmente e os outros começam a sofrer de dor de barriga, pois aparentemente foi a quinta vez que eles fizeram essa cena. A figura do Buzz que arrotou então admite que ele comeu um burrito de feijão no almoço. # Quando a Sra. Potato Head está arrumando as coisas para o Sr. Potato Head em sua viagem para resgatar Woody ("Estou arrumando um par extra de sapatos e seus olhos zangados, apenas por precaução."), Ela também coloca: # Alguns sopros de queijo (se ele ficar com fome) e uma chave (finalidade desconhecida). # Uma bola de golfe (se ele tiver tempo para jogar golfe), um bife de plástico, um patinho de borracha e um ioiô de Woody Roundup.Uma bola saltitante extra e dentes extras (ela avisa que eles conversam e o fazem, fazendo-o pular e dizer: "Uau!"). * Giz de cera (se ele ficar entediado) e um enorme pedaço de Play-Doh azul (que ela tenta espremer quase fazendo algumas de suas peças caírem). * Um centavo para ligar para ela e comer comida de macaco (o Sr. Cabeça de Batata pergunta para que serve e ela afirma furiosamente que é para os macacos). O Barrel of Monkeys começa a atacá-lo pela comida, a ponto de gritar: "É isso! Eu traço a linha para os macacos! Ligue para o meu agente!" Entre o Sr. e a Sra. Potato Head, segmentos 1 e 2: * Quando Jessie conhece Woody, ela mexe com a corda dele, puxando-a acidentalmente pelas costas dele. Woody é ouvido colidindo com alguns objetos fora da tela. No começo, Jessie ficou atordoada por um segundo, mas depois riu, perguntando: "Poderíamos ... devemos ... fazer parte do filme agora? Ele viu ... ele perdeu o fio!" antes de cair de joelhos e rugir de tanto rir junto com Woody. Entre o Sr. e a Sra. Potato Head, segmentos 2 e 3: * Slinky, depois de fazer uma cena, ouve John Lasseter dizer: "Tudo bem, corta! Boa tomada". Ele então elogia sua metade inferior e começa a acariciá-la enquanto o pé da metade inferior começa a bater com prazer. Enquanto ele faz isso, Rex se afasta com desconforto. * Wheezy, quando Mike joga o microfone para ele, é atingido por ele e fica preocupado que ele "machucou seu equipamento". Na segunda tomada, o microfone o acerta novamente, mas dessa vez Wheezy acidentalmente engole seu novo squeaker e começa a tossir. Entre o Sr. e a Sra. Potato Head, os segmentos 3 e 4: * O Buzz está andando pelo corredor das figuras de ação do Buzz Lightyear. Ele vê Woody em uma das caixas, fazendo caretas incrivelmente tolas, fazendo com que a equipe comece a rir, o que, por sua vez, faz com que Buzz erga as mãos e ria de rir. * Quando Buzz puxa o capacete, um par de grandes sobrancelhas grossas, um bigode e um cavanhaque aparecem em marcador preto. A equipe começa a rir, e Buzz vê e ri sarcasticamente, culpando Woody por isso. Outro é onde Lenny acidentalmente deixa duas olheiras no capacete de Buzz que se assemelham a óculos, o que coloca todos, exceto Buzz, rindo fora da tela, que mais uma vez culpa Woody por isso. O último é onde as asas de Buzz se abrem, com a frase: "Este espaço para alugar" escrito nelas. Buzz também vê isso e vai embora, dizendo: "Droga, Woody!" Entre o Sr. e a Sra. Potato Head, os segmentos 4 e 5: * Flik e Heimlich, dois dos personagens de A Bug's Life, aparecem. Flik acha que é a sequência do filme, mas, como Heimlich explica a situação, Buzz é mostrado cortando o galho em que estavam. * Quando Woody pergunta se a gangue Roundup gostaria de se tornar brinquedos de Andy, Stinky Pete, em vez de não estar dentro de sua caixa, ainda está lá com duas bonecas Barbie. Ele promete a eles um papel na sequela, apenas para ficar envergonhado quando percebe que eles estavam filmando o filme e rapidamente leva as bonecas Barbie para fora. (Esta ação foi removida após 2018 por causa de alegações de má conduta sexual contra John Lasseter, que resultaram em sua renúncia em vigor no final do ano.) * Os três Squeeze Toy Aliens estão no caminhão Pizza Planet, falando sobre suas carreiras. Um deles revela que ele vai estrelar um comercial de pasta de dente, o que impressiona os outros dois. Após o Sr. e Sra. Potato Head segmento 5: * Quando Stinky Pete diz que é a escolha de Woody ir ao Museu do Brinquedo ou voltar ao Andy, ele arruina o momento dramático peidando alto, o que deixa quase todo mundo fora da tela em um acesso de riso. Stinky Pete pede desculpas, comentando com humor que essa deve ser a razão pela qual ele é chamado de "Stinky Pete". * A última saída é a Tour Guide Barbie dizendo: "Tchau-tchau!" várias vezes, e depois que a cena termina, ela fica aliviada, Monstros e Companhia Este foi o último filme da Pixar a sair: * Enquanto Sulley se afasta de Boo, ele cai para trás com a poltrona, da qual os dois riem. * Quando os monstros entram no Scare Floor, Sulley é atropelado por um dos tentáculos de Bud e cai em câmera lenta, o que faz com que os outros monstros caiam, incluindo Randall, que notou e riu da queda de Sulley. Um monstro segurando uma ripa de filme de cabeça para baixo também se move na frente da câmera em câmera lenta. * Boo continua sentindo falta de Sulley jogando cereal na boca, o lance final a faz cair para trás. Ela e a equipe riem histericamente. * Sulley abre a barraca e Roz aparece de repente, fazendo-o pular. Todo mundo então ri. * Smitty acidentalmente chama Sulley de "Salomão". Needleman diz que Smitty é um idiota e que arruinou a chance de trabalhar em Hollywood. * Enquanto os funcionários da CDA estão aterrissando pelo telhado, alguém cai duro na janela de vidro. (Nota: Isso também foi usado no Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor.) * O CDA faz a barba e lava George. Quando terminam, a cortina se abre com Roz em seu lugar, que então diz "Ta-da!", Fazendo com que todos caiam na gargalhada. * Mike está se despedindo de Boo, mas acidentalmente diz: "Vá vomitar", em vez de "Vá crescer". Todo mundo ri, mas Mike não pode ver seu erro. * Quando Sulley está dizendo bom dia para Ted, um rugido familiar é ouvido, que acaba sendo Rex tentando fazer o papel. Ele pergunta ansiosamente como foi, se ele pode fazê-lo novamente, e afirma que pode ser mais alto. * Enquanto correm pelo corredor, Sulley escorrega no chão e bate em alguns objetos fora da tela. Ele pode ser ouvido dizendo: "Ow!" fracamente. Os outros riem e Mike pede mais cera no chão. * Sulley diz: "Olhe, deite-se no compartimento de bagagem" e Mike diz que ele quis dizer: "Ook-deite-se no compartimento de bagagem" e diz a ele que ele deve levar um minuto para "ler seu raio de ipt-scray" . " Os dois riem. * Sulley abre a porta do armário e Roz aparece na porta dizendo: "Adivinha quem?" Todos, incluindo Boo, riem. * Fungus puxa o papel de parede diferente em que Randall se mistura. De repente, ele se mistura com um retrato artístico. Fungo e todo mundo ri. Randall vê a piada e diz que ele parece bem. * Needleman e Smitty estão destruindo a porta, quando o triturador fica fora de controle, percorrendo todo o cenário e finalmente atingindo a câmera. * Após alguns segundos do logotipo da Monsters, Inc. movendo seus olhos durante a música "If I Didn't Have You", quando Mike e Sulley estão dizendo a seus colegas de trabalho sobre sua peça musical, Mike canta: "Afaste essa coisa de mim, pessoal. Coloque essa coisa de volta de onde veio, ou eu vou me cutucar nos olhos ", enquanto Sulley faz uma dança hilária. * Embora não seja um sucesso, Sulley apresenta a peça e Mike, com o resto do elenco, a interpreta. A peça finalmente termina com Mike agradecendo ao público que tem sua mãe entre eles assobiando em admiração. The Incredibles: Os Super-Heróis Embora este filme não tenha resultado no final, a edição de colecionador de dois discos apresentava um segmento chamado "Incredi-Blunders", que foram erros acidentais de animação na produção do filme. Ele tinha quatro seções diferentes: "Dia do cabelo ruim", "Mau funcionamento do guarda-roupa", "Palhaços por aí" e "O que é ...?" Estes são alguns exemplos das imagens mostradas: * Em "Bad Hair Days", Violet estava se escondendo de Tony com a cabeça invisível. Quando sua cabeça reaparece, seu cabelo é extremamente crespo e as risadas são ouvidas. * Também em "Bad Hair Days", o cabelo do Sr. Incrível estava no mesmo lugar em que sua cabeça se virava, fazendo um som agudo; e Violet se levanta do assento depois de dizer: "Não é minha culpa!" Quando ela se levanta, seu cabelo está enrolando no ar, quando um apito deslizante soa. * Em "Clowning Around", a Síndrome é mostrada lambendo um Mirage perturbado. * Também em "Clowning Around", Elastigirl é atingido no poste enquanto balança. * Em "Mau funcionamento do guarda-roupa", o pároco no casamento de Bob e Helen tem um close no rosto quando ele diz: "Robert Parr, você gostaria que essa mulher fosse sua-", embora ele seja cortado, pois mostra todo o seu corpo (ele está vestindo uma camiseta), e as risadas são novamente ouvidas. * Também em "Mau funcionamento do guarda-roupa", mostra a cena do trailer, onde o traje do Sr. Incredible rasga, mostrando sua barriga, antes que a fivela do cinto se solte. * Em "What The ...?", O Sr. Incrível diz: "Voe para casa, amigo. Eu trabalho sozinho." A cabeça de Bomb Voyage não está lá, mas apenas seus olhos e dentes. Em vez de dizer "Et ton costume is complement ridicule!" ("E sua roupa é totalmente ridícula!"), Ouve-se um latido de cachorro. * Também em "What The ...?", Quando Jack-Jack está no céu, ele parece estar derretendo. Isso foi por causa de uma idéia excluída em que Jack-Jack se transforma em Goo-Baby. * Também em "What The ...?", O nariz do Sr. Huph esvazia depois que ele diz: "Quem os está ajudando, hein?" * Além disso, a abertura de The Incredibles contou com uma entrevista que ocasionalmente levava vários heróis à loucura. en:Outtakes Categoria:Cultura Categoria:Cultura Vida de Inseto Categoria:Cultura de Monstros e Companhia Categoria:Cultura de Os Incriveis Categoria:Toy Story 2 Cultura